Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic transducer element package, an ultrasonic transducer element chip, a probe, a probe head, an electronic device, an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, and a method for producing ultrasonic transducer element package.
Related Art
As is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1, an ultrasonic transducer element chip is provided with a single substrate. A pair of openings is formed on the substrate. An ultrasonic transducer element is provided to each of the openings. The ultrasonic transducer elements are provided with a vibrating film. The vibrating film closes off the opening from the surface of the substrate. Ultrasonic waves are generated in response to vibration of the vibration film at each of the ultrasonic transducer elements.    Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-82624 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 63-128899 (Patent Document 2) are examples of the related art.